The present disclosure relates generally to a device for carrying a firearm. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a modular, adjustable sling for a firearm formed from a closed loop of elastic cord having at least one removable strap releasably attached to and in slidable engagement with the loop to enable quick and easy switching between multiple sling configurations suited to different carrying and firing positions.
Slings for a firearm (e.g., a rifle, shotgun, smooth bore firearm, bullpup style firearm, or large-frame pistol) support the weight of the firearm on a portion of a user's body and can be used to stabilize the firearm during the act of shooting. Many different kinds of slings are known. Some are used over one shoulder, others are used over both shoulders, still others go over the shooter's head and around the neck or around the body. Some use a single strip of leather or other material while others use multiple strips. The most common slings traditionally come in the form of a flexible, adjustable strap that connects to the firearm at one or more locations by means of a swivel device such as a sling swivel or mechanical hook. Adjustment of such slings is made possible by the use of such hardware as slides, buckles, clasps, clamps hooks, rivets, screws or other devices.
The three main types of slings in common use today include single-point, two-point, and three-point slings. A “single-point” sling is so named because it connects to the firearm at one location at or near the rear end of the firearm, such as the rear end of the receiver or action of the firearm. By contrast, a “two-point” sling connects to the firearm at two locations on the firearm, typically at or near the rear and the front ends of the firearm, such as butt stock and fore-end, respectively. A “three-point” sling connects to the firearm at two locations like a two-point sling, but includes a portion that also goes around a user's body (i.e., torso). Each sling type offers various advantages and disadvantages that affect its suitability for different hunting, tactical and other shooting applications.
Single-point slings are traditionally worn around the user's neck or, in some cases, cross-body around the user's neck and torso (i.e., with the head, an arm, and a shoulder extending through the sling), with the firearm hanging down the front, side, or back of the user. The front-carry position is ideal for tactical applications where a user may need to quickly go hands-free (i.e., release or unhand the firearm without dropping it to the ground) but must also be able to quickly retrieve the firearm and move into a shooting position. Single-point slings also advantageously allow the user to cleanly perform a wide range of transitional movements (e.g., moving the firearm from one hand to the other, switching to a different weapon, and moving into a shooting position). However, single point slings place the entire weight of the firearm on one side of the user's neck and provide little to no stabilizing support during the act of shooting. They also disadvantageously allow the firearm to sway and bump into portions of the user's body such as the groin and knees when the firearm is not being held by the user. This makes single-point slings impractical for applications that may involve running, such as combat or tactical maneuvers.
Two-point slings are traditionally used to carry the firearm over the back of one shoulder with the muzzle up or down. These slings are most commonly used to carry a firearm over a long trek such as might be encountered while hunting. They can be used to stabilize the firearm during the act of shooting by looping the forward portion of the sling around the user's non-dominant arm to place tension on the sling and keep the fore-end of the firearm stable for more accurate shooting. The downside of two-point slings includes that they focus the weight of the firearm on only one shoulder, leaving the user or wearer unbalanced while carrying the firearm, which can make it difficult for the user to run or climb when needed. Two-point slings can also make it difficult for a user to transition the firearm from side to side or to retrieve the firearm and move into a shooting position, which is problematic in situations where time is of the essence and economy of movement is vital.
Three-point slings are traditionally worn around a user's torso with the firearm leveled (i.e., horizontal relative to the ground) on either side or across the front of the user. A major benefit of three-point slings is that they allow for easy and clean transitions from a primary firearm (e.g., a rifle or shotgun) connected to the sling, to a secondary sidearm (e.g., a handgun) secured to the user's waist or thigh. Three-point slings also advantageously keep the firearm proximate to the user's body within easy reach, and provide the user with more control over the firearm than a single-point sling when moving without holding the firearm in the user's hands. This prevents the firearm from contacting the user's legs or groin and thereby slowing the user while running or climbing. However, three-point slings tend to get caught on bolt release mechanisms and items of clothing or other equipment worn by the user, and can block the ejection ports of some firearms. In this way, three-point slings tend to be more difficult to use than single- and two-point slings as users can easily become tangled in the sling while entering or removing the sling, which can be dangerous to the user as well as others.
No presently available sling provides comfortable and uniform weight distribution for sustained carry while combining the various advantages of the foregoing sling types into one simple and easy to use sling that can be quickly converted between all three sling configurations to suit different carrying and firing positions. What is needed then are improvements in slings for firearms.